


One, Two, Then There's Three

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Force Awakens - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, College AU, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, No Incest, Older Brother Ben, Oral, Solo Brothers, Titty fuck, Twins Matt and Kylo, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: You had met the twins, had a tentative arrangement with them to lose your virginity. Then you met their older brother. Needless to say, it was an event to be remembered.





	One, Two, Then There's Three

** One, Two, Then There’s Three **

_elmidol_

Chin cupped in the heel of your hand, you could not help but notice the resemblance almost immediately. You narrowed your eyes whilst taking in the face of the man at the front of class. The teacher’s aide was nearly identical to two of your classmates despite the fact that he was, according to what the teacher had said, two years their senior. The twins had never mentioned having an elder brother. They may well have been mistaken for triplets; at least, had you met them in a store, _you_ would have made that error. You brushed your fingers through your hair subsequent to setting down the pencil that you had planned to use for taking extra notes not kept on your laptop. Your eyes had begun to busy themselves with the words on a slip of paper that had been passed out to the entire task. The teacher believed that electronic and printed notes both had their place in his classroom. With the heat that was blossoming in your cheeks, you were thankful for having this as a means of a rather necessary distraction.

The younger twin acted infinitely older than his age. He had initially reminded you of an old man yelling at kids to get off his lawn. However, Matt possessed a rather dry sense of humor when he took a fancy to someone. You had been more than a little nervous when first he had approached. The joke he had cracked, though, had had laughter bursting from you to the extent that you had covered the lower half of your face with your hand to stifle the giggles. Matt had followed this up with an awkward, dry laugh that had only fueled your mirth. The man had then adjusted his glasses, his blonde hair blowing in the light breeze.

A half second later, the older twin had approached. He had eyed you with a quirked brow. Music blared from the earphones he ha on, the hood of his sweatshirt hiding much of his dark locks, though some managed to slip past the material. It was not until three meetings later that he said a word to you. “Hey.” Monosyllabic. Sarcastic in a way. Kylo had a nasty habit of biting out snarky remarks when he did decide to speak at all. You found this to your liking though; a battle of wits in a way. The sloppy smirk Kylo offered you when you managed to best him in such a display of intellect had been worth all your previous attempts.

And now…

There’s three of them… Your heart had begun to race in your chest. Never mind that you had been plagued with wet dreams regarding the twins. You had dated in highschool. Had fooled around, however had not lost your virginity.

The previous day, your lips locked with Matt’s, the blonde twin had slipped a hand into your panties. His calloused fingers had parted your folds and traced along your labia minora. You had gasped into the kiss, already nearly breathless yet somehow all the more devoid of air when Matt pressed his middle finger up into you. He went shallowly at first, coating the digit with your juices before at last pressing up—you had whimpered into the kiss, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Matt swore, pulling away from you. He had stared down at his finger, at the traces of blood that coated it.

“Sorry.” Not trusting your voice, wincing, you had shaken your head. You had known what he had planned on doing the moment he had slipped a hand into your underwear. You just had not expected it to hurt as it had.

From his position on the ground, the crouching Kylo clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He had wanted to watch, stating he might join if he got interested enough.

_There’s **three** of them_, your mind screamed, drawing you back to the present. Your eyes flicked upwards then once more descended to the sheet of paper. _Sort of_. Not triplets. Three brothers. You were attempting to wrap your head around this. To ignore the knowing smirks that the twins were sending you.

The fuckers.

You nearly forgot how to breathe entirely when the oldest Solo looked from his brothers to you. A sloppy smirk was plastered on his face, as though he had heard of you. Your heart fluttered within your chest. _Oh my._ You splayed your hands on the paperwork again. Your painted nails caught the attention of the twin that sat to your left. Kylo half-turned his head, tilting it and admiring the job he had done with them. You bit down on your bottom lip. The three of you were in the last row in the classroom, seated at an angle so that no one could see the way Matt had slid his foot along your ankle, caressing up and down.

“You didn’t tell me,” you whispered under your breath. In your peripheral, you could see each of the twins smirking your way.

To think that you had agreed to meet with these two after class ended. To think you had agreed to lose your virginity—not that you were regretting it, if you were to be honest. The way the eldest Solo… The way Ben was eyeing you, though… You had never known a single _look_ could make you so damn wet. You sat up straighter, pressing your thighs together. A mistake. That had been a mistake. When you parted them again, the twins pursed their lips forward in silent _ooh_ s. You knew that they were each imagining themselves buried inside of you. Their eyes were stripping you, flicking about your body.

You grasped your pencil, lifting it up once more as the teacher stood from his desk and began to deliver the lesson. Not that you were having an easy time by any means when it came to paying attention. Ben refused to tear his eyes away from you.

In hindsight, that should have been the first indication that it was _his_ lap you would first be seated in. You swallowed thickly as you were made to straddle the twins’ older brother. Ben whispered encouraging words to you, introducing himself as though the pair of you were doing something _far_ more casual than what was actually happening. At least, you thought, he had asked—multiple times at that—if you were comfortable. You awkwardly nodded, not for the first time. You hardly knew what to think, yet you couldn’t deny that you felt safe in his arms, on his lap.

Ben was a mixture in personality of the twins. Sarcastic, to be sure, with dry humor. It was also obvious to you that Matt had developed his more protective traits—he did not allow anyone to mistreat you, which was something that had endeared him to you—by watching Ben. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Ben said. You lifted your eyes from the man’s chest to his hair. You started to raise a hand, paused, and exhaled whilst touching those soft locks of black hair. In this way, Ben and Kylo better resembled one another than even Kylo and Matt.

“I’m nervous,” you admitted. You had not yet even kissed Ben, but found yourself subconsciously pressing your lower anatomy more tightly against the bulge in his pants. A shuddered wracked your frame, a shaky breath escaping you. “Oh.”

Matt placed his hands on either side of your shoulders and began to rub. His fingers kneaded your flesh through your shirt, the heels of his hands working the beginnings of a knot. Kylo, all the while, stood perpendicular to the three of you. His eyes drank in the sight of you, a sloppy smile on his face.

“Would you be comfortable on the desk?” Ben asked. You found yourself once more nodding without needing to think about it. Both Ben and Matt aided you in moving onto said piece of furniture. You laid upon and stared up at the ceiling. It all felt surreal, as though there were tinges of shadows and colors at the edges of your vision of reality. You felt one of them pulling down your pants. Warm lips meeting your thigh, kissing upwards. A mouth opening when it reached your clothed cunt, the hot air slipping past the material of your panties, which were slowly, tortuously dragged down the length of your legs. Matt, on the other side of you, cupped your face. You stared up at him, your brain calling forth the memory of a movie scene: the hero and heroine kissing while the hero was upside down.

You wondered just how much practice they had had, how many takes they had been forced to film—Matt and you both chuckled at the failed attempt to kiss; his glasses had hit against you.

Ben swore in appreciation, his breath returning to your cunt. He puckered his lips, pressing them to your curls. Down, a devilish tongue parting your folds. You were already so wet, had been wet all class. “Fuck, your panties are soaked,” Kylo hissed. You heard him working open the fly of his pants.

Ben swirled his tongue around your opening. “ _She’s_ soaking wet,” he purred. You whimpered, the sound muffled by the smacking of Matt’s mouth working with yours. His tongue slipped past your lips, saliva mingling. He tasted like chocolate and mint. The tip of Ben’s nose caressed your clit. You jumped at the contact, your toes curling. The chuckle that escaped the oldest brother introduced more hot air. You could feel it all so well, the way it had your vaginal walls pulsing with want. Ben opened you up, his thumbs on either side of you, and his tongue deep within.

You arched your back. Matt moved one hand away from your face to instead draw up your shirt. He tugged your bra up as well, sloppily freeing your breasts, one of which he instantly cupped. He squeezed, groaning into the kiss as you whimpered again.

“Damn,” Kylo said. You could hear him moving his clothes, his hand working against flesh. You peered over at him through half-lidded eyes. His cock was swollen, his mouth worked into almost a snarl as he watched his brothers pleasure you.

“Kylo,” Ben said, drawing back. Your hands went for Ben’s head, trying to urge him to fuck you with his tongue again. He glanced at you then looked at his brother once more. “Don’t blow your load already.” The elder twin pouted, his face turning red in embarrassment. “Come here. Taste her.” Kylo dropped his eyes to the floor. “Don’t be shy, Kylo. She wants you.” Ben tilted his head to the side, meeting your eyes as Matt pulled back enough for this to occur without an obstruction. “You want him, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” you said, swallowing thickly. You gestured to Kylo, urging him closer. “Please?”

The Solo brother shuffled forward, one hand on his dick and the other reaching for your thigh. Ben winked at you, mouthing the word _virgin_ ; and suddenly you felt less alone with your awkward innocence. Kylo glowered at his older brother, who was moving in to make way for him to shift between your legs. “Like this,” he said, slipping a finger into you, only the very tip. You moaned, gasping when the finger was removed only for Kylo to mimic his brother’s actions. He slipped first one then a second finger into you, your wetness allowing this.

Matt leaned forward, the front of his pants nearly in line with your mouth as he lapped at your nipple. His hands were on either of your breasts, pressing them towards one another, away, kneading them. You swore and reached for Matt’s zipper. You worked open his pants, drawing out his erection. You remembered how he liked to be touched; this was another thing you had done with Matt—a handjob. Suddenly, however, you wanted to taste him. You grabbed the man’s hips, tugging him forward a little more so that you could run your tongue along his shaft. Ben, meanwhile, had given your stomach an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue tracing your flesh.

A third finger entered you, scissoring and fucking up into you. You felt yourself rocking to meet those thrusts. Matt pulled back, tucking himself into her hand. As though you knew what he wanted—you were pretty sure that you did—you moved to where your head was leaning over the edge of the desk, tilted; your mouth open, you moaned around the head of his erection.

Ben took over where his brother had left off—only, more. He climbed onto the desk with you, straddling you. His hands cupped your breasts, pressing them together, closer to one another. You released a noise of surprise. You hadn’t realized that Ben had undone his pants. His thumbs flicked at your nipples, his cock between your breasts.

The fingers that were inside of you disappeared. You swallowed thickly, an action that caused Matt to groan in approval. Kylo positioned himself at your entrance, the man slowly easing up into you—the two of you losing your virginity to one another.

It was an awkward first few thrusts, the three brothers each attempting to take lead. Ben, luckily, was a voice of reason. He looked over his shoulder. “Go,” he said to Kylo, keeping his tone kind. The next thrust was shallow, teasing. You whimpered, your tongue tracing Matt’s slit. The blonde twin swore in pleasure. Ben rocked his hips forward, fucking your chest. The momentum urged you closer to Matt, who slowly picked up the rhythm.

You enjoyed the feeling of fullness inside of you, as though you and Kylo had been carved to complete one another; and Matt tasted so good, never thrusting too deep to where you choked. Ben’s fingers worked your nipples. Not enough to chafe them, just enough to keep them erect. Your entire body was shaking—and you nearly screamed when Kylo first swiped his thumb over your clit.

He may have been a virgin, but he had clearly taken the time to learn. Maybe his brothers had even given him pointers. Whatever the case, you were suddenly quite grateful for his voyeuristic tendencies.

The pad of Kylo’s thumb nearly tickled you as it made a zigzag along your clit, up and down. You heard him spit on you, could feel the glob of saliva meet your clitoris, and then his thumb was spreading that wetness along you. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes, your body thrumming, as though you were about to burst into flames.

_Yes!_ you screamed. The word may have erupted from your throat as well, however it was distorted around Matt’s dick, which throbbed. Your vaginal walls pulsed, your vision blurring as you came. Kylo groaned, his orgasm drawn out of him as your body tugged his cock. Matt lasted only a few seconds longer. You swallowed repeatedly, nearly missing Ben’s sigh of pleasure that preceded the splashes of cum against your chin and chest.

Later, when everyone had cleaned off and you were all again dressed, you sat beside Kylo. You and he each had one of the earbuds from Kylo’s music player, the song something rather relaxing. You would never have believed that this was the sort of music he listened to if not for this moment. Matt hovered near his older brother. “I need at least a seventy-five.”

“Let’s hope you did enough work for one then,” Ben replied. You found yourself smiling widely.

_There’s_ _three of them_ , you thought with a renewed happiness.


End file.
